1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reflectors, reflector/LED combinations, and lamps in which such reflectors and reflector/LED combinations are used. More particularly, the reflectors invention relates to reflectors for collecting light and shaping it into a beam, and to reflector/LED combinations and lamp using such reflectors.
2. Background of the Invention
Reflectors are often used to collect light and to shape the collected light into a beam. Such reflectors can be used in combination with LEDs, such reflectors can be used in lamps. Improvements to, or alternatives for, existing reflectors, reflector/LED combinations, and lamps are desirable.